


Please

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Yamato/Tenzou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Instincts!Kakashi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi's finally presented as an omega at 20. Now he's trapped in his apartment, his heat in full swing.Smut with no plot.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 364





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut I had sitting unfinished in my files. I had gotten distracted while I wrote Devour... so here it is. I finished it and now you can enjoy some alpha/omega smut with no plot.

Kakashi laid in bed, his breath growing heavier every moment. He was sick, or so he was telling himself. His skin ached and was soaked in sweat, and he was definitely going to need to wash his sheets tomorrow. 

In his heart, he had known. Kakashi was 20… and far past the age where an alpha would present. He had lived the last few years hoping that he would be a beta. But of course, omegas presented later. 

Now here he was, writhing around in his own fever sweat and wishing his last mission had killed him. Kakashi tried to take deep breaths, and calm his heart that was trying to beat out of his chest… but nothing helped, just as he knew it wouldn't. 

Kakashi attempted to get out of bed to go find help of some sort. (Not that he knew whether to go to the hospital or find a random alpha.) Kakashi shivered, his legs shaking at the mere thought of finding someone to help. He didn't want that. He couldn't trust some  _ stranger  _ with his body. The shiver crawled painfully down his spine, but that was nothing compared to the wave of cramps that rolled through his stomach next. 

Kakashi keeled over, dropping himself unceremoniously back on the bed. 

_ Find an alpha. Find an alpha. It hurts. It hurts. _

He shook his head, trying to get his traitorous inner omega to shut up. Even if he  _ wanted  _ to find help, it didn't seem like he would be able to walk any time soon. Kakashi grimaced as a sickening pool of slick soaked his boxers. This was  _ humiliating.  _ The famous copy-ninja, reduced to a quivering mess because he presented as an  _ omega _ . A  _ male  _ omega at that. 

He curled in on himself, whimpering and groaning as tears streaked down his face. 

_ Alpha. Need an alpha. _

~

It was almost an hour later when someone knocked on his door. There was no way Kakashi was getting up to open it… not that he could remember expecting anyone today. His heat muddied mind could hardly remember his own name. The knocking persisted, until Kakashi could hear his door being opened. 

He had locked it last night. There were only a couple people who could break in without busting down the door. Kakashi tried to control his body as he waited for his inevitable discovery. 

"Senpai?" Kakashi heard down the hall.  _ Tenzo. _ Tenzo could get help. 

"Senpai? Are you okay?" Tenzo spoke softly as he walked to the bedroom doorway. 

Tenzo stopped abruptly, his eyes blown wide as he was hit with the scent of Kakashi's heat. The omega felt his bones shaking, and he still couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. 

The younger man lost control for a moment, flooding Kakashi's room with his scent. His  _ alpha  _ scent. The boy was so cool and collected all the time that Kakashi hardly remembered the boy had presented at 15. 

_ Alpha. Need an alpha.  _

Tenzo reeled his scent back in. "I-I will go get someone for you." He spoke nervously as he moved to leave the room. 

"T-Tenzo wait." Kakashi stuttered out. His body was reacting in absolutely awful ways after smelling Tenzo's woodland scent. He tried to speak again, but only a low whine escaped his lips as another shiver ran down his spine. 

He tried to look at Tenzo. The boy, now an 18 year old man, watched him intensely. He had grown bigger, stronger, and faster over the last few years, and there was nobody Kakashi trusted more. Hell, he trusted Tenzo with his body on a regular basis in Anbu. 

"Senpai… I shouldn't be here. I… don't know if I can control myself enough to stay." Tenzo spoke quickly. 

The man's face went red as another wave of slick rushed from Kakashi's body. He was having trouble keeping himself in check… Kakashi could see that clearly. But his horny body just wanted the man to jump him. Would he help? Would he run away? 

"T-Tenzo… can you… help me?" Kakashi asked, feeling a bit pathetic that he even had to ask something like that. 

Tenzo lost his control over his scent again, reaching a hand up to run nervously through his brown hair. The scent whirled around in Kakashi's airways, setting his skin on fire and turning what was left of his brain to mush. 

" _ Alpha… please." _

~

Tenzo didn't know what to do. Kakashi had been late to their usual sparring match. Even the perpetually late captain of his Anbu squad made a point to show up on time for  _ that _ . Tenzo liked to think that maybe he was special, that maybe someday Kakashi would share the feelings that Tenzo had been plagued with when they met. 

Instead, he was here in Kakashi's apartment, staring down his captain as he writhed in his bed with a sweet sugary smell filling the air. Kakashi smelled divine. Tenzo had assumed, like many others, that the man would be a beta. 

Clearly, he had been wrong. 

Kakashi squirmed on the bed, his hair a disheveled mess, and his clothes soaked through with sweat and who knows what else. He was clearly in pain, and Tenzo felt the need to help and protect him. Now Kakashi asked for his help… could he  _ really  _ do that? Tenzo was no virgin… but he had much deeper feelings for the man. Could he set his emotions aside and let Kakashi use his body?

_ Yes. Yes he could.  _ Because Kakashi asked him to.  _ Needed  _ him to. And deep down, Tenzo knew he could never deny the man a single thing. 

~

Kakashi tugged at his shirt, his skin too hot and itchy to keep the uncomfortable thing on. He whined, unable to coordinate his hands enough to remove it. Tenzo hadn't answered him. He just stood there like a scared animal. Kakashi had hoped Tenzo would help him… would  _ fill _ him, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. 

Kakashi whined some more, still trying to rid himself of the clothes that were plastered to his body with sweat. " _ It hurts."  _ He called out, blinded by his shirt stuck halfway over his head. 

Tenzo's warm hands came to the rescue, the man pulling Kakashi's arm from the sleeve before removing the shirt completely. Tenzo was leaning over him, still standing next to the bed, with both hands on Kakashi's shoulders. Tenzo's hands soothed the itchiness of Kakashi's skin, and the omega craved more. 

_ Alpha. Please. Need to be filled.  _

Kakashi watched Tenzo. The man was staring down at Kakashi's skin with dilated pupils and his breathing was turning ragged quickly. Heat pooled deep in Kakashi's belly just looking at the man. 

" _ Please, Alpha."  _ Kakashi called again, watching as Tenzo's eyes traced the lines of his body. 

"Okay." He finally answered before climbing in the bed. 

~

Kakashi's skin felt wonderful under Tenzo's calloused hands. He had quickly stripped Kakashi of the last of his clothes before getting naked himself. 

He ground his hips down into Kakashi's, pulling a delicious moan from the omega. 

"A-Alpha.  _ Please. I need you. _ " 

Tenzo's body shook, his hips rutting forward unconsciously as Kakashi continued to call out to him. Tenzo wanted to jump right in, he  _ really  _ did, but he had to remember that Kakashi was only just now presenting as an omega. Was the man a virgin? Did he fully understand what it meant to be knotted? And did he  _ want  _ that? 

"Senpai… I need to know something first." Tenzo spoke breathily, halting his movements so that Kakashi would hopefully be able to think. "You've never had sex with an alpha before?" 

Kakashi shook his head, his face red and sweaty as he watched Tenzo with his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"You understand the concept of knotting?" He asked carefully. 

"Yes." Kakashi answered, his breath ragged and his voice laced heavily with need. 

"Is that what you want? Are you on some sort of birth control?" 

Kakashi shook his head. "No birth control. Didn't know I was an omega."

"Then I can't knot you. Good to know." Tenzo mumbled to himself. Kakashi whined a little, writhing under his body. " _ Knot me, Alpha. Please…"  _

Tenzo growled softly, closing his eyes to maintain what little bit of control he had left. He could always go to the clinic and pick Kakashi up the morning after pill, he thought to himself. 

_ "Tenzo… please… it hurts." _

The last semblance of control Tenzo had slipped away when his name left Kakashi's lips. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, knowing Kakashi's heat-riddled body would adjust to him easily. Kakashi moaned loudly, arching his back and digging his nails into his sheet. 

Tenzo took a moment to watch Kakashi's perfectly chiseled body lower back to the mattress. When he was settled again, Tenzo started to move. He thrust into his captain's tight body, groaning at the beautiful suction of Kakashi's slick-soaked ass. 

Kakashi's hands flew up behind his shoulders, pulling the brunette in desperately for an open mouthed kiss. Tenzo obliged, throwing all the passion he had for the man into it as he pushed his tongue into the omega's mouth. 

The way Kakashi kissed him made his head spin and took his breath away. The man's pale fingers were running through his sweaty brown hair, gripping tightly at random intervals when Tenzo was thrusting in. The omega broke the kiss to moan loudly, and Tenzo took the opportunity to kiss Kakashi's neck. 

Unlike other omegas Tenzo had been with, Kakashi didn't mind the alpha being around his throat. He trusted the younger man more than anyone else, and it showed. Tenzo growled, nibbling on the beautiful man's collar bone and running his hands all over the sweat-soaked skin. 

Tenzo felt a familiar pressure building at the base of his erection, and knew he needed to bring Kakashi to the edge quickly. He leaned down, capturing a perfect pink nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh while Kakashi arched off the bed again, shouting Tenzo's name. He knew it wouldn't take much. Kakashi's overly sensitive body was ready to blow… he just needed one more push. 

Tenzo reached down and grabbed Kakashi's weeping erection, smearing pre come around the tip as he gripped it tightly. "Come for me, Kakashi." 

Kakashi cried out, yelling Tenzo's name again as streams of white shot out over his own stomach. His tight hole clenched around the alpha's cock, giving him no choice but to force his knot through the wet opening. Kakashi's release continued as Tenzo pushed the swell of his knot through, the extra stretch causing the omega to writhe and mewl. 

Tenzo's arms shook when his knot was fully seated with the man's body, his seed spraying deep within the tight caverns of the omega. He couldn't support his own weight anymore, his arms giving out and dropping him down into the mess on Kakashi's stomach. 

Pale arms wrapped around him possessively, holding him there, even if his knot wasn't already doing so. 

Kakashi took a deep, shuddering breath. He had known for a long time that his kohai had a huge crush on him. He had always feigned ignorance when the man had dropped hints before… but now? It was pretty hard to deny his  _ own _ feelings for Tenzo when the man was locked inside of him and Kakashi never wanted it to end. He wanted Tenzo to mark him, to claim him as his own and never leave him. 

"T-Tenzo?" Kakashi asked nervously. The alpha made eye-contact immediately, concern in his eyes at the omega's nervous tone. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Just… please… don't leave me. I really like you, Tenzo." Kakashi spoke softly, mismatched eyes locking onto the deep brown ones above him. 

Tenzo smiled warmly, with a fondness that never failed to melt Kakashi's heart. 

"Of course, Kakashi. I'll  _ never _ leave you." 


End file.
